yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories cards (European English)
This is a gallery of all cards in the European English version of the video game, Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories. Most cards are identical in appearance to when they featured in the North American version of the game. Cards with differences have their names bolded in this gallery. Differences occur due to: * Renaming the Types, "Magician" and "SeaDragn" to Spellcstr" and "SeaSrpnt". * Renaming the Summons, "Pyro", "Aqua" and "Devine" to "Fire", "Water" and "Divine". * Fixing the alpha symbol in the name of "Kuwagata α". * Changing the word "class" to "type" in the text for "Salamandra". A list of cards can also be viewed, as well as galleries for the North American English, French, German, Italian, Spanish and Japanese versions of the cards. BeyeWhiteDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #001 "B.eye White Dragon" MysticalElf-DDS-EU-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" HitotsumeGiant-DDS-NA-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-me Giant" BabyDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" Ryukishin-DDS-NA-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-kishin" FeralImp-DDS-NA-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" WingedDragon1-DDS-NA-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon #1" MushroomMan-DDS-NA-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" ShadowSpecter-DDS-NA-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" BlacklandFireDra-DDS-NA-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dra" SwordArmofDrago-DDS-NA-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Drago" SwampBattleguard-DDS-NA-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" Tyhone-DDS-NA-VG.png | #013 "Tyhone" BattleSteer-DDS-NA-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" FlameSwordsman-DDS-EU-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" TimeWizard-DDS-EU-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" RLegofForbidden-DDS-EU-VG.png | #017 "R Leg of Forbidden" LLegofForbidden-DDS-EU-VG.png | #018 "L Leg of Forbidden" RArmofForbidden-DDS-EU-VG.png | #019 "R Arm of Forbidden" LArmofForbidden-DDS-EU-VG.png | #020 "L Arm of Forbidden" ExodofForbidden-DDS-EU-VG.png | #021 "Exod. of Forbidden" SummonedSkull-DDS-NA-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" TheWickedWormB-DDS-NA-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm B" SkullServant-DDS-NA-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" HornImp-DDS-NA-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" BattleOx-DDS-NA-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" BeaverWarrior-DDS-NA-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" RockOgreGrotto1-DDS-NA-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto#1" MountainWarrior-DDS-NA-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" ZombieWarrior-DDS-NA-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" KoumoriDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" TwoheadedKingRe-DDS-NA-VG.png | #032 "Two-headed King Re" JudgeMan-DDS-NA-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" SaggitheDarkClo-DDS-EU-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clo" DMagician-DDS-EU-VG.png | #035 "D.Magician" TheSnakeHair-DDS-NA-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" GaiatheDragonCh-DDS-NA-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Ch" GaiaTheFierceKn-DDS-NA-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Kn" CurseofDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" DragonPiper-DDS-EU-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" CelticGuardian-DDS-NA-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" FacelessMage-DDS-EU-VG.png | #042 "Faceless Mage" KarbonalaWarrior-DDS-NA-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" RogueDoll-DDS-EU-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" OscilloHero2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" Griffore-DDS-NA-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" Torike-DDS-NA-VG.png | #047 "Torike" Sangan-DDS-NA-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" BigInsect-DDS-NA-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" BasicInsect-DDS-NA-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" ArmoredLizard-DDS-EU-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" HerculesBeetle-DDS-NA-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" KillerNeedle-DDS-NA-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" Gokibore-DDS-NA-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" GiantFlea-DDS-NA-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" LarvaeMoth-DDS-NA-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" GreatMoth-DDS-NA-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" Kuriboh-DDS-NA-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" MammothGraveyard-DDS-NA-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" GreatWhite-DDS-EU-VG.png | #060 "Great White" Wolf-DDS-NA-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" HarpieLady-DDS-NA-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" HarpieLadySister-DDS-NA-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sister" TigerAxe-DDS-NA-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" SilverFang-DDS-NA-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" Kojikocy-DDS-NA-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" PerfectlyUltimate-DDS-NA-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate" Garoozis-DDS-EU-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" ThousandDragon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" FiendKraken-DDS-EU-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" Jellyfish-DDS-EU-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" CocoonofEvolutio-DDS-NA-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolutio" Kairyushin-DDS-EU-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-shin" GiantRockSoldier-DDS-NA-VG.png | #074 "Giant Rock Soldier" ManeatingPlant-DDS-NA-VG.png | #075 "Man-eating Plant" Krokodilus-DDS-EU-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" Grappler-DDS-EU-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" AxeRaider-DDS-NA-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" Megazowler-DDS-NA-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" Uraby-DDS-NA-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" CrawlingDragon2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" RedeyesBDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #082 "Red-eyes B. Dragon" CastleofDMagic-DDS-NA-VG.png | #083 "Castle of D. Magic" ReaperoftheCard-DDS-NA-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Card" KingofYamimakai-DDS-NA-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" Barox-DDS-NA-VG.png | #086 "Barox" DarkChimera-DDS-NA-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" MetalGuardian-DDS-NA-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" CatapultTurtle-DDS-EU-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" GyakutennoMegami-DDS-NA-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" MysticHorseman-DDS-NA-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" RabidHorseman-DDS-NA-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" Zanki-DDS-NA-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" CrawlingDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" CrassClown-DDS-NA-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" ArmoredZombie-DDS-NA-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" DragonZombie-DDS-NA-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" ClownZombie-DDS-NA-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" PumpkingtheKing-DDS-NA-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King" BattleWarrior-DDS-NA-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" WingsofWickedFl-DDS-EU-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Fl" MaskofDarkness-DDS-NA-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" JobchangeMirror-DDS-NA-VG.png | #103 "Job-change Mirror" CurtainoftheDar-DDS-EU-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dar" Tomozaurus-DDS-NA-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" SpiritoftheWind-DDS-EU-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Wind" Kageningen-DDS-NA-VG.png | #107 "Kageningen" GraveyardHand-DDS-NA-VG.png | #108 "Graveyard & Hand" AllseeingGoddess-DDS-NA-VG.png | #109 "All-seeing Goddess" HerooftheEast-DDS-NA-VG.png | #110 "Hero of the East" DomaTheAngelof-DDS-NA-VG.png | #111 "Doma The Angel of" LifeEater-DDS-NA-VG.png | #112 "Life Eater" DarkGray-DDS-NA-VG.png | #113 "Dark Gray" WhiteMagicalHat-DDS-EU-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" Kamionwizard-DDS-EU-VG.png | #115 "Kamionwizard" NightmareScorpion-DDS-NA-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" SpiritoftheBook-DDS-NA-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Book" SupporterintheS-DDS-NA-VG.png | #118 "Supporter in the S" TrialofNightmare-DDS-NA-VG.png | #119 "Trial of Nightmare" DreamClown-DDS-NA-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" SleepingLion-DDS-NA-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" YamatanoDragonSc-DDS-NA-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Sc" DarkPlant-DDS-NA-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" AncientTool-DDS-NA-VG.png | #124 "Ancient Tool" FaithBird-DDS-NA-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" OriontheBattleK-DDS-NA-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle K" Ansatsu-DDS-NA-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" LaMoon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" Nemuriko-DDS-EU-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" WeatherControl-DDS-NA-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" Octoberser-DDS-NA-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" The13thGrave-DDS-NA-VG.png | #132 "The 13th Grave" CharubintheFire-DDS-NA-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire" MysticalCaptureC-DDS-NA-VG.png | #134 "Mystical Capture C" FiendsHand-DDS-NA-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" WittyPhantom-DDS-NA-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" MysteryHand-DDS-NA-VG.png | #137 "Mystery Hand" DragonStatue-DDS-NA-VG.png | #138 "Dragon Statue" BeyeSilvZombie-DDS-NA-VG.png | #139 "B.eye Silv. Zombie" ToadMaster-DDS-EU-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" SpikedSnail-DDS-NA-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" FlameManipulator-DDS-EU-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" Chronolord-DDS-EU-VG.png | #143 "Chronolord" WindDjinn-DDS-EU-VG.png | #144 "Wind Djinn" PhantomThief-DDS-EU-VG.png | #145 "Phantom Thief" TempleofSkulls-DDS-NA-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" MonsterEgg-DDS-NA-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" SinisterShadow-DDS-NA-VG.png | #148 "Sinister Shadow" LordoftheLamp-DDS-NA-VG.png | #149 "Lord of the Lamp" Akihiron-DDS-EU-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" Rhaimundosofthe-DDS-EU-VG.png | #151 "Rhaimundos of the" TheMeltingRedSh-DDS-NA-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Sh" DokuroizotheGrim-DDS-NA-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim" FireReaper-DDS-EU-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" Larvas-DDS-NA-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" HardArmor-DDS-NA-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" Firegrass-DDS-EU-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" ManEater-DDS-NA-VG.png | #158 "Man Eater" DigBeak-DDS-NA-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" Mwarrior1-DDS-NA-VG.png | #160 "M-warrior #1" Mwarrior2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #161 "M-warrior #2" TaintedWisdom-DDS-NA-VG.png | #162 "Tainted Wisdom" Lisark-DDS-NA-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" LordofZemia-DDS-NA-VG.png | #164 "Lord of Zemia" TheJudgementHand-DDS-NA-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" MysteriousPuppete-DDS-NA-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppete" AncientJar-DDS-NA-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" DarkfireDragon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" DarkKingoftheA-DDS-NA-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the A" SpiritoftheHarp-DDS-NA-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" BigEye-DDS-NA-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" Armaill-DDS-EU-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" DarkPrisoner-DDS-NA-VG.png | #173 "Dark Prisoner" Hurricail-DDS-EU-VG.png | #174 "Hurricail" AncientBrain-DDS-NA-VG.png | #175 "Ancient Brain" FireEye-DDS-EU-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" Monsturtle-DDS-EU-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" ClawReacher-DDS-NA-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" PhantomDewan-DDS-EU-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" Arlownay-DDS-NA-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" DarkShade-DDS-NA-VG.png | #181 "Dark Shade" MaskedClown-DDS-NA-VG.png | #182 "Masked Clown" LuckyTrinket-DDS-EU-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" Genin-DDS-EU-VG.png | #184 "Genin" Eyearmor-DDS-NA-VG.png | #185 "Eyearmor" FiendReflection2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection#2" GateDeeg-DDS-NA-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" Synchar-DDS-NA-VG.png | #188 "Synchar" Fusionist-DDS-NA-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" Akakieisu-DDS-EU-VG.png | #190 "Akakieisu" LaLaLioon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-oon" KeyMace-DDS-NA-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" TurtleTiger-DDS-EU-VG.png | #193 "Turtle Tiger" TerratheTerrible-DDS-NA-VG.png | #194 "Terra the Terrible" Doron-DDS-EU-VG.png | #195 "Doron" ArmaKnight-DDS-EU-VG.png | #196 "Arma Knight" MechMoleZombie-DDS-NA-VG.png | #197 "Mech Mole Zombie" HappyLover-DDS-NA-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" PenguinKnight-DDS-NA-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" PetitDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" FrenziedPanda-DDS-NA-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" AirMarmotofNefa-DDS-NA-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefa" PhantomGhost-DDS-NA-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" Mabarrel-DDS-NA-VG.png | #204 "Mabarrel" Dorover-DDS-EU-VG.png | #205 "Dorover" TwinLongRods1-DDS-NA-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" DrollBird-DDS-NA-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" PetitAngel-DDS-NA-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" WingedCleaver-DDS-NA-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" HinotamaSoul-DDS-EU-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" Kaminarikozou-DDS-NA-VG.png | #211 "Kaminarikozou" Meotoko-DDS-NA-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" AquaMadoor-DDS-EU-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" BFlameKagemusha-DDS-EU-VG.png | #214 "B. Flame Kagemusha" FlameGhost-DDS-EU-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" Dryad-DDS-EU-VG.png | #216 "Dryad" BSkullDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" TwomouthDarkrule-DDS-NA-VG.png | #218 "Two-mouth Darkrule" Solitude-DDS-NA-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" MaskedSorcerer-DDS-EU-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" Kumootoko-DDS-NA-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" MidnightFiend-DDS-NA-VG.png | #222 "Midnight Fiend" RoaringOceanSnak-DDS-EU-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snak" TrapMaster-DDS-NA-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" FiendSword-DDS-NA-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" SkullStalker-DDS-NA-VG.png | #226 "Skull Stalker" Hitodenchak-DDS-EU-VG.png | #227 "Hitodenchak" WoodRemains-DDS-NA-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" HourglassofLife-DDS-NA-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" RareFish-DDS-EU-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" WoodClown-DDS-NA-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" MadjinnGunn-DDS-NA-VG.png | #232 "Madjinn Gunn" DarkTitanofTerr-DDS-NA-VG.png | #233 "Dark Titan of Terr" BeautifulHeadhunt-DDS-NA-VG.png | #234 "Beautiful Headhunt" WodantheResident-DDS-NA-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident" GuardianoftheLa-DDS-NA-VG.png | #236 "Guardian of the La" Haniwa-DDS-NA-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" Yashinoki-DDS-NA-VG.png | #238 "Yashinoki" VishwarRandi-DDS-NA-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" TheDrdek-DDS-NA-VG.png | #240 "The Drdek" DarkAssailant-DDS-NA-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" CandleofDestiny-DDS-EU-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Destiny" WaterElement-DDS-EU-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" Dissolverock-DDS-EU-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" MedaBat-DDS-NA-VG.png | #245 "Meda Bat" OneWhoHuntsSoul-DDS-NA-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Soul" RootWater-DDS-EU-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" MasterExpert-DDS-NA-VG.png | #248 "Master & Expert" WaterOmotics-DDS-EU-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" Hyo-DDS-EU-VG.png | #250 "Hyo" EnchantingMermaid-DDS-EU-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" Nekogal1-DDS-NA-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" Angelwitch-DDS-EU-VG.png | #253 "Angelwitch" EmbryonicBeast-DDS-NA-VG.png | #254 "Embryonic Beast" PreventRat-DDS-NA-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" DimensionalKnight-DDS-NA-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Knight" StoneArmadiller-DDS-NA-VG.png | #257 "Stone Armadiller" BeastkingoftheS-DDS-NA-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the S" AncientSorcerer-DDS-EU-VG.png | #259 "Ancient Sorcerer" LunarQueenElzaim-DDS-NA-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" WickedMirror-DDS-NA-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" TheLittleSwordsm-DDS-EU-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsm" RockOgreGrotto2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto#2" WingEggElf-DDS-NA-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" SeaKingofFury-DDS-EU-VG.png | #265 "Sea King of Fury" PrincessofTsurug-DDS-NA-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurug" UnknownWarriorof-DDS-NA-VG.png | #267 "Unknown Warrior of" SectarianofSecre-DDS-EU-VG.png | #268 "Sectarian of Secre" VersagotheDestro-DDS-NA-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destro" Wetha-DDS-EU-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" MegirusLight-DDS-NA-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" Mavelus-DDS-EU-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" AncientTreeofEn-DDS-NA-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of En" GreenPhantomKing-DDS-NA-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" TerraBugroth-DDS-NA-VG.png | #275 "Terra Bugroth" RayTemperature-DDS-NA-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" GorgonEgg-DDS-NA-VG.png | #277 "Gorgon Egg" PetitMoth-DDS-NA-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" KingFog-DDS-NA-VG.png | #279 "King Fog" ProtectoroftheT-DDS-NA-VG.png | #280 "Protector of the T" MysticClown-DDS-NA-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" MysticalSheep2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" Holograh-DDS-NA-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" TaotheChanter-DDS-EU-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" SerpentMarauder-DDS-EU-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" Gatekeeper-DDS-NA-VG.png | #286 "Gatekeeper" OgreoftheBlack-DDS-NA-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black" DarkArtist-DDS-NA-VG.png | #288 "Dark Artist" ChangeSlime-DDS-EU-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" MoonEnvoy-DDS-NA-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" Fireyarou-DDS-EU-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" PsychicKappa-DDS-EU-VG.png | #292 "Psychic Kappa" MasakitheLegenda-DDS-NA-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legenda" DragonesstheWick-DDS-NA-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wick" BioPlant-DDS-NA-VG.png | #295 "Bio Plant" OneeyedShieldDr-DDS-NA-VG.png | #296 "One-eyed Shield Dr" CyberSoldierofD-DDS-NA-VG.png | #297 "Cyber Soldier of D" WickedDragonwith-DDS-NA-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with" SonicMaid-DDS-NA-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" Kurama-DDS-NA-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" LegendarySword-DDS-NA-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" SwordofRuin-DDS-NA-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Ruin" DarkEnergy-DDS-NA-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" AxeofDespair-DDS-NA-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" LazerCannonArmor-DDS-NA-VG.png | #305 "Lazer Cannon Armor" InsectArmorwith-DDS-NA-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with" ElfsLight-DDS-NA-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" BeastFangs-DDS-NA-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" SteelShell-DDS-NA-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" VileGerms-DDS-NA-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" BlackPendant-DDS-NA-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" SilverBowArrow-DDS-NA-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow & Arrow" HornofLight-DDS-NA-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" HornoftheUnicor-DDS-NA-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicor" DragonTreasure-DDS-NA-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" Electrowhip-DDS-NA-VG.png | #316 "Electro-whip" CyberShield-DDS-NA-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" ElegantEgotist-DDS-NA-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" MysticalMoon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" StopDefense-DDS-NA-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" MalevolentNuzzler-DDS-NA-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" VioletCrystal-DDS-NA-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" BookofSecretArt-DDS-NA-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Art" Invigoration-DDS-NA-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" MachineConversion-DDS-NA-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion" RaiseBodyHeat-DDS-NA-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" FollowWind-DDS-NA-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" PowerofKaishin-DDS-EU-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" DragonCaptureJar-DDS-NA-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" Forest-DDS-NA-VG.png | #330 "Forest" Wasteland-DDS-NA-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" Mountain-DDS-NA-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" Sogen-DDS-NA-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" Umi-DDS-NA-VG.png | #334 "Umi" Yami-DDS-NA-VG.png | #335 "Yami" DarkHole-DDS-NA-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Raigeki-DDS-NA-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" MooyanCurry-DDS-NA-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" RedMedicine-DDS-NA-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" GoblinsSecretRe-DDS-NA-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Re" SoulofthePure-DDS-NA-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" DianKetotheCure-DDS-NA-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure" Sparks-DDS-NA-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" Hinotama-DDS-NA-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" FinalFlame-DDS-NA-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" Ookazi-DDS-NA-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" TremendousFire-DDS-NA-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" SwordsofRevealin-DDS-NA-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealin" SpellbindingCircl-DDS-NA-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circl" DarkpiercingLigh-DDS-NA-VG.png | #350 "Dark-piercing Ligh" Yaranzo-DDS-NA-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" KanantheSwordmis-DDS-NA-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmis" Takriminos-DDS-EU-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" StuffedAnimal-DDS-NA-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" MegasonicEye-DDS-NA-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" SuperWarlion-DDS-EU-VG.png | #356 "Super War-lion" Yamadron-DDS-EU-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" Seiyaryu-DDS-NA-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" ThreeleggedZombi-DDS-NA-VG.png | #359 "Three-legged Zombi" ZeraTheMant-DDS-EU-VG.png | #360 "Zera The Mant" FlyingPenguin-DDS-EU-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" MillenniumShield-DDS-EU-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" FairysGift-DDS-EU-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" BlackLusterSoldi-DDS-EU-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldi" FiendsMirror-DDS-EU-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" LabyrinthWall-DDS-NA-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" JiraiGumo-DDS-NA-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" ShadowGhoul-DDS-NA-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" WallShadow-DDS-NA-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" LabyrinthTank-DDS-NA-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" SangaoftheThund-DDS-NA-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thund" Kazejin-DDS-EU-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" Suijin-DDS-EU-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" GateGuardian-DDS-EU-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" DungeonWorm-DDS-NA-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" MonsterTamer-DDS-NA-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" RyukishinPowered-DDS-NA-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-kishin Powered" Swordstalker-DDS-NA-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" LaJinnTheMystic-DDS-NA-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn The Mystic" BeyeUltraDragon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #380 "B.eye Ultra Dragon" ToonAlligator-DDS-EU-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" RudeKaiser-DDS-NA-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" ParrotDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" DarkRabbit-DDS-NA-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" Bickuribox-DDS-NA-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" HarpiesPetDrago-DDS-NA-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Drago" MysticLamp-DDS-EU-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" PendulumMachine-DDS-NA-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" GiltiatheDKnig-DDS-NA-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knig" LauncherSpider-DDS-EU-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" Zoa-DDS-NA-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" Metalzoa-DDS-NA-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" ZoneEater-DDS-EU-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" SteelScorpion-DDS-NA-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" DancingElf-DDS-NA-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" Ocubeam-DDS-NA-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" Leghul-DDS-NA-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" Ooguchi-DDS-EU-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" SwordsmanfromaF-DDS-NA-VG.png | #399 "Swordsman from a F" EmperoroftheLan-DDS-EU-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Lan" UshiOni-DDS-NA-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" MonsterEye-DDS-NA-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" Leogun-DDS-NA-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" Tatsunootoshigo-DDS-EU-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" SaberSlasher-DDS-NA-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" YaibaRobo-DDS-NA-VG.png | #406 "Yaiba Robo" MachineKing-DDS-EU-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" GiantMechsoldier-DDS-NA-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-soldier" MetalDragon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" MechanicalSpider-DDS-NA-VG.png | #410 "Mechanical Spider" Bat-DDS-NA-VG.png | #411 "Bat" GigatechWolf-DDS-NA-VG.png | #412 "Giga-tech Wolf" CyberSoldier-DDS-NA-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" ShovelCrusher-DDS-NA-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" Mechanicalchacer-DDS-NA-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchacer" Blocker-DDS-NA-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" BlastJuggler-DDS-EU-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" Golgoil-DDS-NA-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" Giganto-DDS-NA-VG.png | #419 "Giganto" CyberStein-DDS-NA-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" CyberCommander-DDS-NA-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" Jinzo7-DDS-NA-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" DiceArmadillo-DDS-NA-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" SkyDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" ThunderDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" StoneD-DDS-NA-VG.png | #426 "Stone D." KaiserDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" MagicianofFaith-DDS-EU-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" GoddessofWhim-DDS-NA-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" WaterMagician-DDS-EU-VG.png | #430 "Water Magician" IceWater-DDS-EU-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" WaterdragonFairy-DDS-EU-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" AncientElf-DDS-EU-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" BeautifulBeastTr-DDS-NA-VG.png | #434 "Beautiful Beast Tr" WaterGirl-DDS-EU-VG.png | #435 "Water Girl" WhiteDolphin-DDS-EU-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" DeepseaShark-DDS-EU-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" MetalFish-DDS-EU-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" BottomDweller-DDS-EU-VG.png | #439 "Bottom Dweller" 7ColoredFish-DDS-EU-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" MechBass-DDS-EU-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" AquaDragon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" SeaKingDragon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" TuruPurun-DDS-EU-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" SeaGuardian-DDS-EU-VG.png | #445 "Sea Guardian" AquaSnake-DDS-EU-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" GiantRedSeasnake-DDS-EU-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" SpikeSeadra-DDS-EU-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" AncientWTurtle-DDS-EU-VG.png | #449 "Ancient W.Turtle" KappaAvenger-DDS-EU-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" Kanikabuto-DDS-EU-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" Zarigun-DDS-EU-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" MillenniumGolem-DDS-NA-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" DestroyerGolem-DDS-NA-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" BarrelRock-DDS-NA-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" MinomushiWarrior-DDS-NA-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" StoneGhost-DDS-NA-VG.png | #457 "Stone Ghost" KaminariAttack-DDS-NA-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" TripwireBeast-DDS-NA-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" BoltEscargot-DDS-NA-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" BoltPenguin-DDS-NA-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" TheImmortalofTh-DDS-NA-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Th" ElectricSnake-DDS-NA-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" WingEagle-DDS-NA-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" PunishedEagle-DDS-NA-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" SkullRedBird-DDS-NA-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" CrimsonSunbird-DDS-EU-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" QueenBird-DDS-NA-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" ArmedNinja-DDS-EU-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" MagicalGhost-DDS-NA-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" SoulHunter-DDS-NA-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" Inhaler-DDS-NA-VG.png | #472 "Inhaler" VermillionSparrow-DDS-EU-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" SeaKamen-DDS-EU-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" SinisterSerpent-DDS-EU-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" SpiderCrab-DDS-NA-VG.png | #476 "Spider Crab" Alinsection-DDS-NA-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" InsectSoldiersof-DDS-NA-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of" CockroachKnight-DDS-NA-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" Kuwagataα-DDS-EU-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata α" Burglar-DDS-NA-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" Pragtical-DDS-NA-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" Garvas-DDS-NA-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" Ameba-DDS-EU-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" Korogashi-DDS-NA-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" BooKoo-DDS-EU-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" FlowerWolf-DDS-NA-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" RainbowFlower-DDS-NA-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" BarrelLily-DDS-NA-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" NeedleBall-DDS-NA-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" Peacock-DDS-NA-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" Hoshiningen-DDS-NA-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" MahaVailo-DDS-EU-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" RainbowMarineMer-DDS-EU-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mer" MusicianKing-DDS-EU-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" Wilmee-DDS-NA-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" YadoKaru-DDS-EU-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" Morinphen-DDS-NA-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" Kattapillar-DDS-NA-VG.png | #499 "Kattapillar" DragonSeeker-DDS-NA-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" ManeaterBug-DDS-NA-VG.png | #501 "Man-eater Bug" DHuman-DDS-NA-VG.png | #502 "D. Human" TurtleRaccoon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" FungioftheMusk-DDS-NA-VG.png | #504 "Fungi of the Musk" Prisman-DDS-NA-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" GaleDogra-DDS-NA-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" CrazyFish-DDS-EU-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" CyberSaurus-DDS-NA-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" Bracchioraidus-DDS-NA-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" LaughingFlower-DDS-NA-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" BeanSoldier-DDS-NA-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" CannonSoldier-DDS-NA-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" GuardianoftheTh-DDS-NA-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Th" BraveScizzar-DDS-NA-VG.png | #514 "Brave Scizzar" TheStatueofEast-DDS-NA-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of East" MukaMuka-DDS-NA-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" SandStone-DDS-NA-VG.png | #517 "Sand Stone" BoulderTortoise-DDS-NA-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" FireKraken-DDS-EU-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" TurtleBird-DDS-NA-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" Skullbird-DDS-NA-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" MonstrousBird-DDS-NA-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" TheBistroButcher-DDS-NA-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" StarBoy-DDS-EU-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" SpiritoftheMoun-DDS-EU-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Moun" NeckHunter-DDS-NA-VG.png | #526 "Neck Hunter" MilusRadiant-DDS-NA-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" Togex-DDS-NA-VG.png | #528 "Togex" FlameCerebrus-DDS-NA-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" Eldeen-DDS-EU-VG.png | #530 "Eldeen" MysticalSand-DDS-NA-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" GeminiElf-DDS-EU-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" KwagarHercules-DDS-NA-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" Minar-DDS-NA-VG.png | #534 "Minar" Kamakiriman-DDS-NA-VG.png | #535 "Kamakiriman" Mechaleon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" MegaThunderball-DDS-NA-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" Niwatori-DDS-NA-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" CorrodingShark-DDS-NA-VG.png | #539 "Corroding Shark" Skelengel-DDS-NA-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" HaneHane-DDS-NA-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" Misairuzame-DDS-EU-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" Tongyo-DDS-EU-VG.png | #543 "Tongyo" DharmaCannon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" Skelgon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" WowWarrior-DDS-EU-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" Griggle-DDS-NA-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" BoneMouse-DDS-NA-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" FrogTheJam-DDS-EU-VG.png | #549 "Frog The Jam" Behegon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #550 "Behegon" DarkElf-DDS-EU-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" WingedDragon2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon #2" MushroomMan2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" LavaBattleguard-DDS-NA-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" Tyhone2-DDS-EU-VG.png | #555 "Tyhone #2" TheWanderingDoom-DDS-NA-VG.png | #556 "The Wandering Doom" SteelOgreGrotto1-DDS-NA-VG.png | #557 "Steel OgreGrotto#1" PottheTrick-DDS-NA-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" OscilloHero-DDS-NA-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" InvaderfromAnoth-DDS-NA-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Anoth" LesserDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" NeedleWorm-DDS-NA-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" WretchedGhostof-DDS-NA-VG.png | #563 "Wretched Ghost of" GreatMammothofG-DDS-NA-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of G" ManeatingBlackS-DDS-EU-VG.png | #565 "Man-eating Black S" Yormungarde-DDS-EU-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" DarkworldThorns-DDS-NA-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" Anthrosaurus-DDS-NA-VG.png | #568 "Anthrosaurus" DroolingLizard-DDS-EU-VG.png | #569 "Drooling Lizard" Trakadon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #570 "Trakadon" BDragonJungle-DDS-NA-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle" EmpressJudge-DDS-NA-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" LittleD-DDS-NA-VG.png | #573 "Little D" WitchoftheBlack-DDS-EU-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black" AncientOneofthe-DDS-NA-VG.png | #575 "Ancient One of the" GiantScorpionof-DDS-NA-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of" CrowGoblin-DDS-NA-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" LeoWizard-DDS-EU-VG.png | #578 "Leo Wizard" AbyssFlower-DDS-NA-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" PatrolRobo-DDS-NA-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" Takuhee-DDS-NA-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" DarkWitch-DDS-NA-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" WeatherReport-DDS-EU-VG.png | #583 "Weather Report" BindingChain-DDS-NA-VG.png | #584 "Binding Chain" MechanicalSnail-DDS-NA-VG.png | #585 "Mechanical Snail" Greenkappa-DDS-NA-VG.png | #586 "Greenkappa" MonLarvas-DDS-NA-VG.png | #587 "Mon Larvas" LivingVase-DDS-NA-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" TentaclePlant-DDS-NA-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" BeakedSnake-DDS-EU-VG.png | #590 "Beaked Snake" MorphingJar-DDS-NA-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" MuseA-DDS-NA-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" FireeatingTurtle-DDS-EU-VG.png | #593 "Fire-eating Turtle" RoseSpectreofDu-DDS-NA-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Du" FiendReflection1-DDS-NA-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection#1" HungryGhoul-DDS-NA-VG.png | #596 "Hungry Ghoul" PaleBeast-DDS-NA-VG.png | #597 "Pale Beast" LittleChimera-DDS-NA-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" ViolentRain-DDS-EU-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" KeyMace2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #600 "Key Mace #2" Tenderness-DDS-NA-VG.png | #601 "Tenderness" PenguinSoldier-DDS-EU-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" FairyDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" ObeseMarmotofNe-DDS-NA-VG.png | #604 "Obese Marmot of Ne" LiquidBeast-DDS-EU-VG.png | #605 "Liquid Beast" TwinLongRods2-DDS-EU-VG.png | #606 "Twin Long Rods #2" GreatBill-DDS-NA-VG.png | #607 "Great Bill" ShiningFriendship-DDS-NA-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" Bladefly-DDS-NA-VG.png | #609 "Bladefly" ElectricLizard-DDS-NA-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" HirosShadowScou-DDS-NA-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scou" LadyofFaith-DDS-EU-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" TwinheadedThunde-DDS-NA-VG.png | #613 "Twin-headed Thunde" HunterSpider-DDS-NA-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" ArmoredStarfish-DDS-EU-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" HourglassofCoura-DDS-NA-VG.png | #616 "Hourglass of Coura" MarineBeast-DDS-EU-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" WarriorofTraditi-DDS-NA-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Traditi" RockSpirit-DDS-EU-VG.png | #619 "Rock Spirit" Snakeyashi-DDS-NA-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" SuccubusKnight-DDS-NA-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" IllWitch-DDS-EU-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" TheThingThatHid-DDS-NA-VG.png | #623 "The Thing That Hid" HighTideGyojin-DDS-EU-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" FairyoftheFount-DDS-EU-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fount" AmazonoftheSeas-DDS-EU-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" Nekogal2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" WitchsApprentice-DDS-EU-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" ArmoredRat-DDS-NA-VG.png | #629 "Armored Rat" OldLizardWarrior-DDS-EU-VG.png | #630 "Old Lizard Warrior" MaidenoftheMoon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moon" StoneOgreGrotto-DDS-NA-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" WingedEggofNew-DDS-NA-VG.png | #633 "Winged Egg of New" NightLizard-DDS-EU-VG.png | #634 "Night Lizard" QueensDouble-DDS-NA-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" BluewingedCrown-DDS-NA-VG.png | #636 "Blue-winged Crown" Trent-DDS-NA-VG.png | #637 "Trent" QueenofAutumnLe-DDS-NA-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Le" AmphibiousBugroth-DDS-EU-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" AcidCrawler-DDS-NA-VG.png | #640 "Acid Crawler" InvaderoftheThr-DDS-NA-VG.png | #641 "Invader of the Thr" MysticalSheep1-DDS-NA-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" DiskMagician-DDS-NA-VG.png | #643 "Disk Magician" FlameViper-DDS-EU-VG.png | #644 "Flame Viper" RoyalGuard-DDS-NA-VG.png | #645 "Royal Guard" GruesomeGoo-DDS-EU-VG.png | #646 "Gruesome Goo" Hyosube-DDS-EU-VG.png | #647 "Hyosube" MachineAttacker-DDS-NA-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" Hibikime-DDS-NA-VG.png | #649 "Hibikime" WhiptailCrow-DDS-NA-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" KunaiwithChain-DDS-NA-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" MagicalLabyrinth-DDS-NA-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" WarriorEliminatio-DDS-NA-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Eliminatio" Salamandra-DDS-EU-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" Cursebreaker-DDS-NA-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" EternalRest-DDS-NA-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" Megamorph-DDS-NA-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" Metalmorph-DDS-NA-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" WingedTrumpeter-DDS-NA-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" StainStorm-DDS-NA-VG.png | #660 "Stain Storm" CrushCard-DDS-NA-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card" EradicatingAeroso-DDS-NA-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aeroso" BreathofLight-DDS-NA-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" EternalDraught-DDS-NA-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Draught" CurseofMillenniu-DDS-NA-VG.png | #665 "Curse of Millenniu" YamadronRitual-DDS-NA-VG.png | #666 "Yamadron Ritual" GateGuardianRitu-DDS-NA-VG.png | #667 "Gate Guardian Ritu" BrightCastle-DDS-NA-VG.png | #668 "Bright Castle" ShadowSpell-DDS-NA-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" BlackLusterRitua-DDS-NA-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritua" ZeraRitual-DDS-NA-VG.png | #671 "Zera Ritual" HarpiesFeatherD-DDS-NA-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather D" WarlionRitual-DDS-NA-VG.png | #673 "War-lion Ritual" BeastlyMirrorRit-DDS-NA-VG.png | #674 "Beastly Mirror Rit" UltimateDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #675 "Ultimate Dragon" CommencementDance-DDS-NA-VG.png | #676 "Commencement Dance" HamburgerRecipe-DDS-NA-VG.png | #677 "Hamburger Recipe" RevivalofSennen-DDS-NA-VG.png | #678 "Revival of Sennen" NovoxsPrayer-DDS-NA-VG.png | #679 "Novox's Prayer" CurseofTriHorne-DDS-NA-VG.png | #680 "Curse of Tri-Horne" HouseofAdhesive-DDS-NA-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive" Eatgaboon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" BearTrap-DDS-NA-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" InvisibleWire-DDS-NA-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" AcidTrapHole-DDS-NA-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" WidespreadRuin-DDS-NA-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" GoblinFan-DDS-NA-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" SimochiAllergy-DDS-NA-VG.png | #688 "Simochi Allergy" ReverseTrap-DDS-NA-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" FakeTrap-DDS-NA-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" RevivedSerpentNi-DDS-NA-VG.png | #691 "Revived Serpent Ni" TurtleOath-DDS-NA-VG.png | #692 "Turtle Oath" ContructofMask-DDS-NA-VG.png | #693 "Contruct of Mask" ResurrectionofCh-DDS-NA-VG.png | #694 "Resurrection of Ch" PuppetRitual-DDS-NA-VG.png | #695 "Puppet Ritual" JavelinBeetlePac-DDS-NA-VG.png | #696 "Javelin Beetle Pac" GarmaSwordOath-DDS-NA-VG.png | #697 "Garma Sword Oath" CosmoQueensPray-DDS-NA-VG.png | #698 "Cosmo Queen's Pray" RevivalofSkeleto-DDS-NA-VG.png | #699 "Revival of Skeleto" FortressWhalesO-DDS-NA-VG.png | #700 "Fortress Whale's O" PerformanceofSwo-DDS-EU-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Swo" HungryBurger-DDS-EU-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" Sengenjin-DDS-EU-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" SkullGuardian-DDS-EU-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" TrihornedDragon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #705 "Tri-horned Dragon" SerpentNightDra-DDS-EU-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dra" SkullKnight-DDS-EU-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" CosmoQueen-DDS-EU-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" Chakra-DDS-EU-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" CrabTurtle-DDS-EU-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" Mikazukinoyaiba-DDS-NA-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" MeteorDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" MeteorBDragon-DDS-EU-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" FirewingPegasus-DDS-EU-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" PsychoPuppet-DDS-EU-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" GarmaSword-DDS-EU-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" JavelinBeetle-DDS-EU-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" FortressWhale-DDS-EU-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" Dokurorider-DDS-EU-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" MaskofShineDa-DDS-EU-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Da" MagicianofBlack-DDS-EU-VG.png | #721 "Magician of Black" DarkMagicRitual-DDS-NA-VG.png | #722 "Dark Magic Ritual" SlotMachine-DDS-NA-VG.png | #723 "Slot Machine" SpaceMegatron-DDS-NA-VG.png | #724 "Space Megatron" RedArcheryGirl-DDS-EU-VG.png | #725 "Red Archery Girl" Ryuran-DDS-EU-VG.png | #726 "Ryu-ran" MangaRyuran-DDS-NA-VG.png | #727 "Manga Ryu-ran" ToonMermaid-DDS-NA-VG.png | #728 "Toon Mermaid" ToonSummonedSkul-DDS-NA-VG.png | #729 "Toon Summoned Skul" DarkeyesIllusion-DDS-EU-VG.png | #730 "Dark-eyes Illusion" Relinquished-DDS-EU-VG.png | #731 "Relinquished" JigenBakudan-DDS-NA-VG.png | #732 "Jigen Bakudan" ThousandeyesIdol-DDS-EU-VG.png | #733 "Thousand-eyes Idol" ThousandeyesRest-DDS-EU-VG.png | #734 "Thousand-eyes Rest" SteelOgreGrotto2-DDS-NA-VG.png | #735 "Steel OgreGrotto#2" BlastSphere-DDS-EU-VG.png | #736 "Blast Sphere" Hyozanryu-DDS-NA-VG.png | #737 "Hyozanryu" AlphaTheMagnetW-DDS-NA-VG.png | #738 "Alpha The Magnet W" LegiontheFiendJ-DDS-EU-VG.png | #739 "Legion the Fiend J" InvitationtoaDa-DDS-EU-VG.png | #740 "Invitation to a Da" LordofD-DDS-EU-VG.png | #741 "Lord of D." ReyeBMDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #742 "R.eye B. M. Dragon" BarrelDragon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #743 "Barrel Dragon" HannibalNecromanc-DDS-EU-VG.png | #744 "Hannibal Necromanc" PantherWarrior-DDS-NA-VG.png | #745 "Panther Warrior" ThreeheadedGeedo-DDS-NA-VG.png | #746 "Three-headed Geedo" GazelletheKingo-DDS-NA-VG.png | #747 "Gazelle the King o" StoneStatueofth-DDS-NA-VG.png | #748 "Stone Statue of th" Berfomet-DDS-NA-VG.png | #749 "Berfomet" ChimeratheFlying-DDS-NA-VG.png | #750 "Chimera the Flying" GearGolemtheMov-DDS-NA-VG.png | #751 "Gear Golem the Mov" Jinzo-DDS-NA-VG.png | #752 "Jinzo" SwordsmanofLands-DDS-NA-VG.png | #753 "Swordsman of Lands" CyberRaider-DDS-NA-VG.png | #754 "Cyber Raider" TheFiendMegacybe-DDS-NA-VG.png | #755 "The Fiend Megacybe" ReflectBounder-DDS-EU-VG.png | #756 "Reflect Bounder" BetaTheMagnetWa-DDS-NA-VG.png | #757 "Beta The Magnet Wa" BigShieldGardna-DDS-NA-VG.png | #758 "Big Shield Gardna" DollofDemise-DDS-NA-VG.png | #759 "Doll of Demise" DMagicianGirl-DDS-EU-VG.png | #760 "D. Magician Girl" AlligatorsSword-DDS-NA-VG.png | #761 "Alligator's Sword" InsectQueen-DDS-NA-VG.png | #762 "Insect Queen" ParasiteParacide-DDS-NA-VG.png | #763 "Parasite Paracide" SkullmarkLadyBug-DDS-NA-VG.png | #764 "Skull-mark LadyBug" TinyGuardian-DDS-NA-VG.png | #765 "Tiny Guardian" PinchHopper-DDS-NA-VG.png | #766 "Pinch Hopper" BlueeyesToonDra-DDS-NA-VG.png | #767 "Blue-eyes Toon Dra" TheUnhappyMaiden-DDS-EU-VG.png | #768 "The Unhappy Maiden" WallofIllusion-DDS-NA-VG.png | #769 "Wall of Illusion" NeotheMagicSwor-DDS-EU-VG.png | #770 "Neo the Magic Swor" ManeatingTreasur-DDS-NA-VG.png | #771 "Man-eating Treasur" SorcereroftheDo-DDS-EU-VG.png | #772 "Sorcerer of the Do" SwordHunter-DDS-NA-VG.png | #773 "Sword Hunter" DrillBug-DDS-NA-VG.png | #774 "Drill Bug" DeepseaWarrior-DDS-EU-VG.png | #775 "Deepsea Warrior" BiteShoes-DDS-NA-VG.png | #776 "Bite Shoes" Spikebot-DDS-NA-VG.png | #777 "Spikebot" Ooashi-DDS-NA-VG.png | #778 "Ooashi" SatelliteCannon-DDS-NA-VG.png | #779 "Satellite Cannon" MutantCrab-DDS-NA-VG.png | #780 "Mutant Crab" BrainControl-DDS-NA-VG.png | #781 "Brain Control" AntiRaigeki-DDS-NA-VG.png | #782 "Anti Raigeki" BlackIllusionRit-DDS-NA-VG.png | #783 "Black Illusion Rit" ChangeofHeart-DDS-NA-VG.png | #784 "Change of Heart" Multiply-DDS-NA-VG.png | #785 "Multiply" ExileoftheWicke-DDS-NA-VG.png | #786 "Exile of the Wicke" LastDayofWitch-DDS-NA-VG.png | #787 "Last Day of Witch" RestructerRevolut-DDS-NA-VG.png | #788 "Restructer Revolut" PotofGreed-DDS-NA-VG.png | #789 "Pot of Greed" TheInexperienced-DDS-NA-VG.png | #790 "The Inexperienced" GateSword-DDS-NA-VG.png | #791 "Gate Sword" SteelFanFighter-DDS-NA-VG.png | #792 "Steel Fan Fighter" LeopardGirl-DDS-NA-VG.png | #793 "Leopard Girl" TheLastWarriorf-DDS-NA-VG.png | #794 "The Last Warrior f" DunamesDarkWitch-DDS-NA-VG.png | #795 "Dunames Dark Witch" GarneciaElefantis-DDS-NA-VG.png | #796 "Garnecia Elefantis" TotalDefenseShog-DDS-NA-VG.png | #797 "Total Defense Shog" BeastofTalwar-DDS-NA-VG.png | #798 "Beast of Talwar" CybertechAlligat-DDS-NA-VG.png | #799 "Cyber-tech Alligat" TalonsofShurilan-DDS-NA-VG.png | #800 "Talons of Shurilan" Dark Duel Stories Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories